When We Are Together
by SethStriker
Summary: Lucy is waiting for Natsu to return from a month long mission with his father Igneel. In the middle of the night he returns to her and things start to heat up between them! First Lemon Fanfic!


**Natsu goes with his father Igneel to fight against a fire demon for month, leaving Lucy to wait for his return. Her patience is rewarded when he finally comes home in the middle of the night. Song is "Everytime we touch" by Cascada. Slow version.**

_I still hear your voice when you sleep next to me_

_I still feel your touch in my dream_

_Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why_

_Without you it's hard to survive_

Lucy woke up, panting heavily dripping sweat after having another one of her realistic dreams about a certain dragon slayer. She rolled to her side, expecting Natsu to be next to her, sneaking into her bed like he always did before and after they became a couple. Lucy was disappointed when she realized that no but her is in her apartment, making the Celestial Mage feel lonesome. The dream she had of Natsu felt so real. Lucy could hear him whispering into her ear how much he loved the latter as he caressed her skin, then preceding to kiss her lips. Sure she was happy that Natsu found Igneel after so many years of searching, but she hated the cold & lonely nights without the fire mage and missed his warmth and feeling his beating heart. Natsu wanted to spend some time with his father before the fire dragon had to go back with the other dragons to a secret island that humans were not allowed on, but it's been a month since he left.

The first week since he left for the blonde mage went by fast, she distracted herself by going on short solo missions so that she could be back in the time for Natsu's return, writing letters to her mom in heaven and creating a story for her novel (even though Natsu was her inspiration for her romance stories), and spending time with her friends at the guild. But as the days went by when he wasn't there to protect, love, and kiss her, she became more and more sad & depressed. She at times kept her distance at the apartment, not wanting to deal with anyone when she thought of Natsu. She even stayed at his house sometimes whenever she wanted to feel close to him. She would sit around on his coach, moping about or looking through all the mementos he kept. Lucy didn't She just wanted him to come home. She hated all the loneliness. She loved Natsu and needed him with her.

'_Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling_

_And everytime we kiss, I swear I could fly_

_Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last_

_Need you by my side_

_'Cause everytime we touch, I feel the static_

_And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky_

_Can't you hear my heart beat so_

_I can't let you go_

_Want you in my life_

"Why did you have to go? I need you Natsu..." she whispered, tears falling down her face. She hugged the blankets close to her, sniffling loudly. She wanted to sleep in his arms and kiss him for hours on end if she could. Lucy felt so lifeless and empty inside. She wanted to always be with him wherever he went. She would cling to him, begging him to never go on a mission without her. Some of the members of the guild didn't know of the wonderful, loving romance that blossomed between them, and they didn't need to about them until they were ready to tell them.

The only thing her friends at the guild needed to know was she cared deeply for her partner a.k.a boyfriend and didn't want him to get hurt, or worse, killed. Her heart would shatter into a million pieces if he died. She wouldn't be able to bear the dreadful tragedy if it occurred. She curled up in a ball, inhaling the scent of Natsu from the scarf that he gave her to wear. It calmed her nerves sometimes, allowing her to have a piece of mind and not worry about her boyfriend, even though that's all she did until he returned. She laid her head on the pillow, hugging herself softly.

"Please come home Natsu, please. I miss you." she whispered before falling asleep.

_Your arms are my castle, your heart is my sky_

_They wipe away tears that I cry_

_The good and the bad times, we've been through them all_

_You make me rise when I fall_

Natsu quietly slipped in through the window, trying carefully not to wake his sleeping beauty. He knew Lucy would be asleep and he didn't want to disturb her. He managed to get, making his way to the bathroom for a hot, yet quick, shower. As the showered, he began to think about how he enjoyed being with his father Igneel, while at the same time he sad that Lucy couldn't go with him due to the danger of having to fight against his father's greatest enemy a fire demon that was on par with Deliora held. That wasn't to say that the fire mage wasn't constantly thinking about Lucy while he was away from the Celestial Mage. His wandering thoughts earned him a few scars, but he paI'd no attention to any of the battle scars he's received.

Whether it was a few scratches or a large x-shaped scar on his chest, it was worth it if it was for Lucy. He washed up quickly, wanting to get into bed and hold his mate in his arms. He smiled, thinking of all of the intimate moments that they had before. She was everything he could ever hope & wish for in life. He dried off, walking lightly to the bedroom. He smiled when he saw Lucy curled up in the bed, her golden hair sprawled out. He grabbed a pair of boxers from the last time he slept with Lucy and quickly put them on before slipping into bed carefully, trying not to wake Lucy, even though he wanted to make out with her but knew she is tired. He slipped his arms around her waist, pulling her into his chest as he inhaled her scent. Oh how much he missed her.

'_Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling_

_And everytime we kiss, I swear I could fly_

_Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last_

_Need you by my side_

_'Cause everytime we touch, I feel the static_

_And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky_

_Can't you hear my heart beat so_

_I can't let you go_

_Want you in my life_

Lucy shifted in her sleep and felt a familiar warm presence holding her. Only opening her eyes half way, she looked to see where it was coming from. She was face to face with a man with pink hair, a faint but recognizable scar on his neck. Her eyes opened wide to see Natsu with a heart warming smile on his face.

"Hello gorgeous. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to wake you." he whispered.

"N-Natsu?" she whispered with tears in her eyes. She hoped this wasn't another one of her dreams that would end when the sum came up in the morning.

"Yeah. Were you expecting someone else?" he joked. Her eyes widened before she jumped on him, pulling his face to hers in a passionate kiss. He was surprised but went with it. He missed the feeling of her lips on his, her huge voluptuous chest pressing against his chest when he held her in an embrace, and the warm feeling in his heart that he felt when he was with her.

"I'm so glad you're back," she murmured as she pulled away, gasping for air. "Don't leave again, please Natsu. I missed you, so much." she begged. She wasn't going to be able to handle him leaving again. Natsu saw how much pain Lucy felt when he had to leave with Igneel just by looking at her saddened eyes pouring with waterfalls.

"Okay, I promise you Lucy." he whispered into her ear as he pulled her close. "I won't ever leave you again, Lucy." he promised, kissing away the tears that fell from her eyes.

"T-Thank you Natsu." she whispered before pulling him for another kiss,a kiss full of love & lust. She needed to feel his gentle touch. To her it felt like an eternity since she felt his soothing hand caressing her. Lucy hands roamed his chest, implying that she wanted to do more than just kiss. Natsu got the hint as his hands went to unbutton her pj's and lifting it up over her head, throwing it to a corner of the room and not having to worry about removing a bra and saw her huge breasts that jiggled about. His hands groped her soft & firm bosom for a moment and then with loving care grab hold of the blonde mage by her waist and laid Lucy on her back, Natsu was now hovering over her. He missed getting to see this side of Lucy, so loving, tender, and exposed. And the best part was that her naked beauty was only for him to see. Him!

"I missed you Natsu." she moaned out, shivering at his light and gentle touch.

"I missed you too Lucy." he murmured, planting kisses all over her face. He cupped her breasts, making her arch her back enjoying his touch. His lips then traveled down to her firm nipples, licking them lightly and taking his time with them. Her fingers grabbed his soft pink hair and tried to pull him closer, anchoring his lips to her chest as she called out his name, her hips bucking up slightly. She wanted to enjoy the pleasure that Natsu was giving her but didn't know how long she would last and an interesting thought popped in her mind.

"N-Natsu. p-please..." she pleaded, grabbing his wrists, hoping that Natsu knew what she wanted from him. His oynx eyes met her chocolate brown ones and he instantly knew what the blonde wanted him to do. Releasing her healthy breasts from his grip, his fingers reached down to her wet panties, pulling them off and sliding them down her very lean legs. He leaned down and gave her womanhood a quick kiss, causing her to squirm in pleasure before he took his boxers off, revealing his enormous length. He kissed his way back up her body as he lined himself up with her entrance. Tonight was the night that Natsu would officially make Lucy his and no other. He pushed slowly to prevent Lucy from bleeding even though Lucy was wincing in pain, he continued breaking the thin membrane of her hymen. When he reached her barrier, Lucy moaned and the fire mage stopped, not wanting to hurt her when he saw that tears were coming from her. Lucy however quickly recovered and smiled at how considerate and caring Natsu is, especially when it came to making love. When pain turned into pleasure, Lucy gave the signal that he could move after giving him a quick but loving kiss.

"I love you Lucy." he moaned, moving in and out of her slightly. Her hips began to move and they found a rhythm, her hands gripping the bed as he started to thrust faster and harder. He gripped her waist as he thrusted into her, loving the feeling of her smooth, sweaty skin under his hands.

"I-I love you too, Natsu." she panted. A very warm but amazing feeling began to build inside her belly and she knew that she wasn't going to last very long but held on so that she could enjoy every minute. After all, a virgin experience only happens once in a woman's life. There lips connected in a passionate kiss as his hands slid up her body, groping her two healthy breasts again. She squeaked lightly, her legs lifting to wrap around his waist so he could go in deeper.

"Harder, faster, Natsu!" she managed to whisper out. He honored her request and his thrusts gained speed and intensity at her command and his name became the only thing she could manage to speak. Hearing his name coming out of Lucy made him really happy. Her hips continued to meet his in a synchronized but wonderful rhythm as her nails carved into his back as she held him with her breasts firmly squished against his broad chest. He didn't mind Lucy digging her nails into him. The pain was well worth it for the pleasure they both experienced making love to each other. But that's when the two felt an amazing pressure begin to build up. They both knew that they were going to cum.

"L-Lucy, I'm going to cum!" he grunted out, yelling the warning to his lover. She smiled though.

"M-me too, I'm going to cum Natsu!" she moaned, kissing him with lust. She knew from the beginning that this was going to be short, but that was okay. He was back where he belonged, with her, and there would be more lust filled nights to make love to each other. The thrusts became intense on both ends, both needing to release soon, mostly Natsu so that he can claim his mate. He hit a spot deep inside her and she was done for.

"Natsu!" She screamed out his name, and cumming from her pussy.

"Lucy!" he yelled out, thrusting two more times before cumming and releasing his seed deep inside her while marking her by biting her neck, leaving teeth marks that officially made Lucy his.

"Lucy..." Panting and moaning her name, his lips traced her jaw, whispering into her ear how much he loved her as they caught their breath. He stayed inside of her and pulled Lucy on top of him, bringing her into his warm embrace. Both of their chests were heaving as they tried to breath, sweat glistening on their bodies. He pulled the sheets over there naked bodies after finally catching his breath and Lucy cuddled against him, exhaustion from making love already starting to get the best of her.

"I love you Lucy. I'm sorry for being gone for so long and having to make you wait." he apologized as he held Lucy close to him.

"I love you too Natsu. It's okay. As long as you're here with me, then I forgive you." she murmured, kissing him passionately before laying her face in his chest. Lucy is relieved that Natsu was back safe and sound and sleeping with her. The two would never have to worry about being separated like that anymore. Lucy began to breath normally and Natsu kissed her goodnight.

"Sleep well my beautiful Celestial Mage." he whispered, pulling her close as he fell asleep himself, happy that he claimed Lucy as his mate but was planning on how to ask her to marry her in the human manner, but for now he would enjoy sleeping with the one he loves in his arms and soon followed Lucy into dream land.

'_Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling_

_And everytime we kiss, I swear I could fly_

_Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last_

_Need you by my side_

**_Hope you enjoyed reading this!_**


End file.
